P4X234 The Week
by ttaf1991
Summary: What SG1 did on P4X234 after the replicator attack on Thor's ship.[Last Chapter Up]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**: This is my first Stargate Fanfic. I hope you all like it._

_**Disclaimer**:I don't own Stargate SG-1._

* * *

"Let's go, Carter!" Jack yelled over the sound of gunfire.

Sam teleported almost instantly behind them, using the Asgard teleporting device, along with Thor in the stasis pod.

Teal'c, Jack, and Sam were all trying to stop the replicators from coming any closer.

Turning around to Carter, Jack asked, "Can we blow this thing yet?"

"Not yet!" She replied. She pushed Thor through the Stargate and continued to shoot the replicators on the wall.

"Carter!" O'Neill yelled behind him.

"Not yet!" She yelled back

Millions of the little metallic bugs were coming into the room. Everyone was trying to stop them from getting to their destination. The Stargate.

"Carter!"

In between shots she yelled over to him, "Now!"

Taking out a device from his pocket and looking at the replicators he pressed a button on it and the ships engines began to explode.

Right before the ship completely exploded the three of the jumped through the Stargate.

"Oof!" Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter said in unison, after they jumped through the Stargate to P4X-234. Teal'c, when he came through, said nothing. Thor was still in the stasis pod, because of the Replicator attack.

"So…What do we do now?" Jack asked to no one in particular. But before anyone could answer a bright light appeared. After 2 or 3 seconds it went away and Thor wasn't there anymore. "Ok that's one thing off the list. But the least they could have done was get us too, I mean, we just saved their little grey butts from the replicators, and all we get as thanks is them leaving us on this planet. Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"Colonel, you know they don't normally interfere in our affairs. I guess we need to wait until the Stargate back at the SG-C is back in operations." Major Samantha Carter said while looking around. "We should probably go to Kira's house and ask if we can stay with them for the time being. Hey Teal'c? Does it look different here or is it just me?"

The three of them looked around to see that the usual trees of red, orange, yellow and green were now a grayish-black.

"It does indeed look different, Major Carter." Teal'c said in his usual tone. "I believe we should go to Helenica, to see what is happening."

"Good idea, T man." Jack said while Sam nodded. "Let's move out."

After walking about 15 minutes Sam, Jack and Teal'c came to the village of Helenica. When they finally go to Kira's house, which was made out of white marble, it had two stories, with stairs on the outside. The door was on the northern side of the house, while the windows were on the southern side, so they could get the most light. There were 2 windows on the ground level and 2 on the second floor.

Knocking on the door, Jack looked around to see that the trees around the city were also a different color. He also saw children in white togas, a lot like the one the Greeks wore, playing with small, different colored rocks, like the game marbles.

"Colonel, Jack! How good it is to see you again!" A very perky voice said behind them. Jack turned around to see a man about 20 years old, with black hair down to his shoulder, looking like he would never see hem again. He had pale white skin and brown eyes. He wore a white toga, like the children's, only bigger. "It's felt like so long! You do remember me right?" He asked worried.

"Of course we remember you Alex!" Sam told him. Then under her breath so no one could hear her, "How could we forget."

"I'm really sorry for not leaving you alone, the last time you were here. I've just never known anyone who can through the 'Ring of Disaster' and were actually nice to us." Alex said, while rolling on the balls of his feet. Sort of depressed he said, "If you want me to leave you guys alone, I'll go home."

"No, no! It's alright we need your help anyways." Jack said automatically. Alex seemed happier when he said that. "We need to know if Kira is home or not. Could you help us?"

"Ummm…I think she went for a walk. She told me she would be back soon." He said. Looking at the tree of them, he said, "Where's Dr. Jackson? Is he ok? What happened to him? Where is he? Please! Tell me!" He said so frantically he ran out of breath.

"Calm down. He's ok. He had a surgery for an illness we call appendicitis, he wanted to come with us but we wouldn't let him." Sam told him. Looking at her commanding officer she shrank back and asked. "Sir, would you like to tell him something as well?"

"Thank you, Major." He replied. Then turning to Alex he said, "Just so you know, these two disobeyed a direct order, to stay at the SG-C. But they decided to help me out." He said directing towards Teal'c and Sam.

"O'Neill, have you forgotten another thing we were going to ask him?" Teal'c asked him. Jack gave him a forgetful look, so Teal'c turned to Alex and said, "Alex, when we came here, the trees around the Stargate were grey instead of their normal color. Why is this happening?"

"Oh! That! The tree's colors turn grey during our dormant season. Don't worry, they always do that. Please, don't look at me like that. Like I said, they- Hey! Kira's back!" He said in the middle of his sentence.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c looked over to see a young lady, no older than Alex, walked by them. Alex ran up to her very happy. He pointed towards the group and she looked at them. Jack and Sam waved while Teal'c just nodded.

"Colonel O'Neill! What brings you here?" She asked them. "Where's Dan-"

"He's back at his world recovering from…ummm…a-a-appleletomy." Alex interrupted her before she could finish. Sam and Jack chuckled at that. "But he's ok."

"Actually it's appendicitis. He feels fine. He felt so good, he wanted to come with us…But we wouldn't let him." Sam explained.

Looking at Kira, Sam noticed that she hadn't changed much since they last saw her. She still had long silky hair that went down to her hips. She had olive skin, with some freckles around her eyes. Her eyes were a brownish- black color. She had a flower that looked like a pink lily in her hair that matched her pink toga.

"Hey, Kira. We need to ask you a favor." Jack said. She gave him a look like he should go on. "Could we stay here for a while? The Stargate back at our world is, sort of gone right now."

"Sure you can stay here." She replied. "You can either stay at my house or you can stay at Alex's house. I shall be inside while you decide."

While she walked away, SG-1 turned around to see Alex begging them with his eyes.

Jack and Sam looked like they were thinking frantically for a plan.

"I know!" Jack said while punching the palm of his hand. "The only way we can keep it fair for both of them is to stay at Kira's one night and your house the next, Alex. Is that ok?"

Even though they were staying at Kira's that night, he was happy he would have company the next night.

"That's fine with me!" He said happily. "But it's getting dark out, so you should go to Kira's house some time soon."

"Good, idea, Alex. See you in the morning." Jack said.

"Good night, Alex."

"Good evening." Teal'c said, bowing a little.

"Good night everyone!" Alex replied. He started to run away, but turned around and waved and then continued on his way.

Jack turned around and knocked on the door. Kira came out.

"Uh…Kira is it ok if we stay here tonight?" Sam asked. "We'll tell you the rest later."

Sure. Come on in." I've made some dinner for us tonight from a local fowl, I caught earlier today." She said motioning towards the center of a room in the back that had a bird, some grapes and some other fruits that looked like a mixture of an apple and an orange. She then said. "I probably won't be able to eat it by my self."

"Thank you Kira. We'd love to help you." Jack replied, while his stomach growling. While scratching his head, he said, "Heh, heh. I haven't really eaten much today."

"It's alright. Follow me and we can begin eating."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: How was it? Did you like it? I'm hoping I can continue this. Please review and tell me how it was._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Thank you so much my many readers and my reviewers. I hope you like this next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. I do however own Alex and Kira.

* * *

_

Jack could hear talking outside of his room. A few minutes later it stopped. Rolling onto his back he felt like he was being watched. He couldn't get the feeling out of his head, so he opened his eyes to see bright brown eyes looking at him.

"Ahh!" He said jumping away. "I was trying to sleep! What are you doing here?"

Alex's face turned a mild red. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a little, "I just wanted to see how you would react."

Jack looked towards the door and saw Kira and Sam snickering at him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he got up. "Let's just go down and eat."

* * *

"Thank you for the food and hospitality, Kira. We really appreciate it." Teal'c said.

"Your welcome."

"Colonel. We should probably check the Stargate." Sam suggested.

Nodding he got up and started to walk towards the door, but Alex jumped in front of him and started saying, "Can I come? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Alex you're doing it again." Alex gave him a questioning look. "Never mind. You can come, just calm down a little."

"Ok. I will. I'm just happy you're staying at my house tonight."

* * *

Once they got out of the city they looked around to see which way to go.

"Hey, Alex? Why are some of the trees green?" Sam asked. "They were grey yesterday."

"I don't know." He replied almost instantly and started walking faster.

Jack shrugged his shoulders when Sam looked at him. "Come on we're almost there."

"I see it!" Alex yelled from a few yards away.

In an undertone Jack asked, "And how old is he, Carter?"

"I believe he is around 20, sir. Why?" She replied.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just he doesn't really act his age." He looked up and saw the DHD. "Well here we are. Carter could you dial home?"

"Yes sir"

"I've never seen you do this before. "Alex said, standing near the side of the DHD that was closest to the Stargate.

"You should not stand there." Teal'c told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just move!" Jack yelled, making Alex flinch.

"Ok I'll move." He said scurrying away.

There was a small smooth cuchunk noise when Sam pressed the center button. After hearing the noise again Jack said, "I guess it's not up yet."

"Well technically, sir, it would take about 2 days for them to get permission to bring the Antarctic Gate to the SGC. They would then have to hook it up and then see if it worked. So we'll probably be home in about a week." Sam explained to everyone.

"What did she just say?" Alex asked Teal'c. "All I heard was well and week."

"Yeah, that's all I heard too." Jack said in an undertone to Alex.

"She just told us when we would be able to go back to Earth."

Hold his nose, Jack said "Let just go back to Kira's and see if we can help out with anything."

Teal'c went first, followed by Jack, Alex and then Sam.

Walking down the path, Sam looked up and saw a bright green lizard-like creature jumping through the trees. Shaking her head she looked up again. It was gone.

"Carter, you alright?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." She replied.

"O'Neill! My symbiode is sensing something near by." Teal'c told him. Stopping the group.

"You can go searching for it after we get the guns"

"You don't have to!" Alex said before they left. "It's probably nothing."

"I'm going to let them go check it out. Just to make sure it's safe."

"But-"

No 'buts'" Jack interrupted him.

Alex slowed down a little to stay close to the end of the line. He looked worried.

* * *

"Carter. Teal'c. I want you back here by sunset." Jack said to both of them. "I'll stay here to help out."

It was already a couple hours past high noon. SG-1 wanted to help Kira and Alex with some work around the city. It noon they had some lunch. Now they were ready to search for the woods.

Alex was trying to stop them from going.

"You guys really don't have to do this. It's probably nothing to worry about." He said one last attempt.

Jack sighed, "Alex. I know you don't want them to go, but they are very well trained. I wanted them to check it out to make sure everything's alright."

Shaking his head frantically, he said, "No, no, no! It's not safe. They might get hurt by the-"He put his hands over his mouth.

"Alex what would they get hurt by?" Jack asked nicely.

"I-it's nothing!" Alex said in a scared voice. He ran off after that.

Jack looked out to the woods to see Sam and Teal'c walking farther in.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of hours, Jack hung around with Kira a little more. Noticing Alex wasn't there he asked,

"Where's Alex? The last time I saw him was when I sent Sam and Teal'c into the woods."

The drink Kira was drinking at that moment came spraying out her mouth. "You what!"

"I sent Sam and Teal'c into the woods. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no it's nothing." She replied quickly.

"Well it's sundown. They should be getting back soon."

Getting up he headed out to the city gates. The city was deserted, except for one other person walking in the same direction.

O'Neill!" The other person said.

"Oh! Hey Alex. Where have you been?" Jack asked him.

"Uh…I was…at my house, sorry I ran off I had to check something." He said after a few seconds.

"Let's wait by the gate for them to get back." Jack offered. Alex looked devastated, but nodded in agreement.

Forty-five minutes pasted since they were supposed to get back. Jack was playing with some grass and Alex was looking at the woods like it was the end of the world.

"They're really late. Are alright?" He said to Alex. When he didn't respond he said a little louder. "Alex!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He said snapping out of it.

"I wonder what's taking so long. What do you think?"

"I- I don't- I can't take it anymore!" He yelled and grabbed some of his hair.

"Alex what's wrong?" Alex shook his head in response. "Alex come on! If you know something about this, you should tell me!"

"No! I'm not supposed to!" He gasped as he said that. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Alex, what do you know?" Jack said, while standing up.

Alex shook his head some more, while Jack walked closer.

"Alex." Jack said in a slight growl. When he didn't answer, he grabbed Alex's toga and brought him close to his face. "If something happened to them and you aren't going to tell me, I'm not going to be nice anymore."

Just then, gunfire was heard from a couple hundred meters away.

"What the-" Jack asked sort of confused. He dropped Alex, who scurried away in the opposite direction, and started to run towards the woods. "Teal'c? Carter? What's happening?"

Looking into the woods, he saw a silhouette of a figure running towards him. Occasionally, turning around to check behind him. On his shoulders was a limp figure.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled. "It is recommended that we get inside the city!" He called over to Jack.

Once Teal'c was close enough, he could see who was on Teal'c's shoulders.

It was Carter.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter had a bit more action. I hoped you like it. I'll probably update in about a week._

_Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long. We had a power outage over the weekend I was planning on typing this up. We didn't have power for 3 days. So I was finally able to get on the computer and type this up._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing for this. I really appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, but I do own Kira and Alex.

* * *

_

"Teal'c! What the hell happened back there?" Jack screamed at him as he came running into the city.

"I am sorry O'Neill. I shall explain once we get inside Kira's house." Teal'c told him.

Running ahead a little, Jack got to Kira's house a little bit before Teal'c.

"Kira we need something to lay on. Carter needs it." Jack told her.

"Ok. There's a couch over there." She told him, directing towards the left of the door. "What happened to her? Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Teal'c said he would tell us when he got here."

Teal'c came and was directed towards the couch Kira told Jack about and put Sam down on it, and made her comfortable.

"Teal'c what happened? Jack asked him. Looking at her uniform, he saw that it was faded from the olive green it was earlier. "Why is her uniform faded?"

Kira got a cloth with some water soaked in into it and put it on Sam's forehead.

"We found nothing as we went in. But as we went farther in, a creature came out and attacked Major Carter." Teal'c explained. "But as you can see the only thing that was harmed was her head. Her uniform has some scratches on it but it was mostly from the creature grabbing her."

"How did she hurt her head?" Jack asked him.

"When the creature jumped at her she hit her head on a tree."

Kira said something really soft and Jack asked her, "What did you say Kira?"

"I said Ken'rai." She said again louder.

""What's that?" Jack asked curiously.

Sighing, she told them, "Our High Council has forbid us to talk about it, but is seems I have no choice.

"As you have probably noticed, nothing inside the city is green. Ken'rai, the creature that attacked Sam is attracted to any type of green. We have no idea how to get rid of it. It's destroying our trees."

Mumbling was heard from the couch, "Sir?"

"Carter? Are you alright?" Jack asked running over to her.

"Ouch. Yeah, I think so." She replied trying to sit up, but stopped when it hurt too much.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice said, running into the house. Alex, when he came in was covered in blue and yellow powder.

Chuckling, Sam asked, "Alex what happened to you?"

"I went the wrong way on the way here and I ended up in a field full of the annoying flowers." Looking at his toga he said, "They're all over the place. We can't get rid of them."

Ignoring the headache, Sam sat up, "What colors are they?"

"Just blue and yellow. Why?"

"I'll explain in the morning. I just need to get some rest." Sam said. "And Sir?"

"Yeah Major?"

"Don't go after the creature. It didn't hurt me on purpose."

* * *

"Kira? Could you get me either a bucket or a really big bowl?" Sam asked her. "We're running a little behind because of the bed rest." 

Despite the fact that Sam wanted to get ready the day before, they started the next day. Sam wanted to get ready right away, but Jack, Kira, and Alex forced her to stay in bed for the day.

"Sam? Is there anything you would like me to do?" Alex asked her.

"Actually, yes. You know the field you said had all the flowers? Bring me as many flowers as you can."

"Alright, I'm on it." He said running of to the west gate.

"Teal'c, could you get some water?" She said turning to Teal'c and Jack.

"As you wish, Major Carter." He said walking to the river.

"Sir? I need some bandages."

"Let me see what I can find." He replied, heading to Kira's house for more cloth.

After waiting 5 minutes, while looking out at the trees, Kira came with a big bowl. Teal'c came with the water, and Jack came with the bandages.

"Thanks. Once Alex gets here, we can start with the plan." She said while wrapping the new bandages around her head.

"I'm here!" Alex called, running up with a bowl as big as Kira's bowl, filled with yellow and blue flowers that looked like a regular flower except for the bulb on the bottom. Again he was covered in blue and yellow dust again. "Is this enough of them?"

"Yep. Thank you. Now we can get started." She told the small group. "Alex, this may get messy so bear with me."

"It's alright."

"Ok. Take one of the flowers and break the bulb on the bottom." She told him. "Over the-bowl." She shook her head, because he broke it to the left of Kira's bowl.

"Sorry. I'll put it into the bowl next time." He said as he wiped his hands, which were now covered in blue, on the grass.

Over the course of the next 20 minutes, Alex was able to pop all of the flowers liquid into the bowl. Causing a tie-dye of yellow and blue.

"Ok. I'm done." Alex told her. "Ugh. I'm covered in blue and yellow."

"Thanks Alex. You can go clean up. We're just going to mix the colors." Sam told him.

"Uh, Carter? You do realize that we have spectators, right?" Jack asked her.

There were about 30 other people standing around them. Asking others what the group was doing.

"Yeah. I know sir." She replied happily. "It's actually good. They need to see what we're doing.

"Kira is there a stick you can mix this with near you?" She asked her, who was in a light blue toga.

Nodding she picked up a stick and began to slowly mix the colors in the bowl.

"Teal'c please pour a little bit of water into the bowl."

"As you wish." He said slowly pouring some water into the bowl.

Slowly the mixture began to turn into a green. When adding more water to it, it began to turn to a green like the trees.

"Ok, you can stop now." She told them. "Now all we have to do is try this out." Projecting her voice so everyone could hear her. "If anyone would like to see this, please meet us at the gate closest to the woods."

Curious voices began talking and walking in different directions.

"I'll carry the bowl." Jack told her.

"Thank you. I wonder how many people will actually come." She wondered to herself.

They started walking towards the gate when they heard a voice telling them to wait.

Waiting for Alex to catch up, Teal'c slung the guns over his shoulders.

* * *

Finally getting to the gate, they saw that most of the group from earlier was waiting for them. 

"Please put the mixture over there, colonel." Sam told Jack, direction towards an area in between the city and the woods.

"Ok, everyone, stand back." She told them. I've borrowed a white toga so that I wouldn't get hurt again."

Putting two of her fingers in her mouth, she whistled for about 20 seconds. Many people were shuffling around uneasily saying, "Ken'rai."

There was a loud screech as a bright green lizard, a little taller than Sam, jumped out of the trees. Its deep red eyes staring into Sam's unafraid eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: How was it. I don't really think that was one of my best chapters. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a really busy week. I haven't really had the time to type this up. But,I've finally gotten the chance to and heres is the update. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1. I do own Alex, Kira and the Ken'rai._

* * *

"Carter!" Jack yelled getting the Ken'rai's attention. Reading his gun, he aimed at it.

"Colonel! Please don't!" Sam yelled back hearing the gun click. "Trust me. I have an idea."

People began to walk away from the gate, when Sam was walking towards the bowl of green paint.

Ken'rai turned to see the green, and ran over to it. Sticking its nose into the bowl, the green color faded into a grey color, a lot like the trees were.

The Ken'rai turned to Sam when it took its nose out of the bowl.

Teal'c began to walk towards her, when the creature bowed its head a little and clicked its tongue approvingly and allowed her to pet its head.

Alex and Kira were the first two villagers to come up to Sam and the Ken'rai.

"See everyone. It isn't meaning to hurt the trees. It needs the color to survive." Sam said to everyone in the general area. "It attacked me because; it wanted the green of my uniform. All you need to do is make more of the paint that we made earlier and you'll be fine."

More and more people began to walk up to the green lizard-like creature to see that it was harmless now.

"Carter? How did you know that would work?" Jack asked as Teal'c, Kira and Alex came out of the group.

Smiling a little she said, "To tell you the truth. I didn't know it would work."

"So you just guessed?" Alex asked her.

"Yep. It turned out pretty well if I do say so myself."

"It did indeed turn out well Major Crater." Teal'c agreed.

"Hey T. You've got a little something growing right here." Jack told him, pointing to his chin.

Raising his eyebrow, he felt his chin with his finger.

"You should leave it. It'll grow into a goatee." Sam told him.

"Very well. I shall leave it."

"Man I am _tired_." Alex told the group. "I know it's early but I'm going to get some sleep."

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Jack said. "We should keep our promise about staying at your house."

"Oh. It's alright. I don't mind really. I just wanted to talk." He replied. "It's no big deal. You can stay whom ever you'd like to."

"Thanks Alex. We appreciate it." Sam said.

"Carter. You go to Kira's house and lay down. Teal'c and I will be there in a few minutes." Jack told her, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Are you going to check the gate?" She asked.

"Yeah. I highly doubt it's up though." He answered. "Get some rest ok?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack sighed while walking back to the city. "_Still_ not up yet. How many more day should it take, Carter?"

"Hopefully about one more, sir." She replied.

Her uniform looked more like it did before the Ken'rai scratched it. IT was still was faded green but the scratched were sewed up by a type of thread that Kira had at her house.

"Good. Because it seems like I haven't taken a shower in ages!" He complained. "Your head seems to be feeling better too."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't need the bandages." She said embarrassed. "Teal'c your …uh…goatee is definitely noticeable now."

"It is indeed. He said bowing his head. "We should go back to the city to check on the villagers."

"Good idea T. They've been getting really good at making the different greens." Jack replied. "The trees are back to normal too."

"Yeah, that's true, sir." She agreed.

The surrounding trees were now back to the normal greens. Red, yellow and orange leaves changed back to the evergreen green they were in the summer season.

"O'Neill!" A perky voice said ahead of them. "The mixture you created is great! Our trees are back to normal and the Ken'rai is nicer than we thought. I'll hope to see you again."

Running up to Jack he threw his around him.

"Alex. You do realize that we're not leaving yet right?" Jack asked him pulling away from him.

"Oh. Oops. Uh…well…ummm… We should get some lunch now." He replied embarrassed. Stretching his hands out in front of him, bright green paint could be seen on his palms.

"Alex…Are your hands dry?" Jack asked him?

"No. They're still wet." He replied. "Why?"

"Alex!" Jack yelled softly. "_Please_ tell me that you did not just get green hand prints all over my _white _t-shirt."

Walking behind him a small "Uh, oh" could be heard behind them.

"Alex! You did didn't you?" Jack yelled annoyed.

"Sir. Please don't hurt him." Sam said to him, trying to calm him down.

Running out from behind them, Alex bowed quickly. "I…uh… have to go." He said quickly before running off.

"Alex! Get back here!" Jack screamed after him, and started chasing after him.

"Colonel, please." Sam said running after jack. "I don't think he meant to."

Slowly following them, Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He put his hands behind him and continued forward.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've wanted to put that last last scene up for so long. Just so that everyone who reads this knows. The next chapter will be the last one. I was planning on making this story longer, but I ended up finishing it faster than I thought._

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this story. Here is the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed this story. As I said in the last chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but I sort of finished it up too quickly._

_I would like to thank, SG-Fan, Devil Theory, Trinitystargazer3, and Trisha Ronin, and all the anonymous readers that read this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1. Any of its characters, except for Kira, Alex and the Ken'rai. And my version of P4X-234.

* * *

_

"Colonel. Please wake up." A voice said near him.

"O'Neill!" Another voice said louder.

Jumping out of bed, Jack sat up. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"We need to check the Gate." Sam told him. "We're not sure if the Gate is back up or not, but we needed you to with us just in case."

"Alright. Alright." He said sleepily. "Just let me get ready first."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Jack! Where are you going?" Alex asked running up to them. 

"We're going to check the Gate. We might be leaving." He told him. Teal'c and Sam just watched him as they continued walking.

"Really? Can I come too? I'll go get Kira." Alex said not waiting for an answer. "I'll be right back….Kira!"

Watching him run off, Jack turned to Teal'c. "I guess we have to wait for him."

If you insist." Teal'c responded.

Jack walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it.

After about 5 minutes, Alex and Kira came walking up (Alex was bouncing around on his way up). They all began to the Gate once they caught up.

"So do you really think your going? Will you ever come back? Can you say hi to Dr. Jackson for me? Is Major Car-"He began quickly.

"Alex. Alex. Slow down. You don't need to talk so fast. Just ask one at a time." Kira told him chuckling.

"Ok. Will you come back? Soon?" He asked slowly.

"We might. They might send us back to check on how your doing." Sam told him.

"When you see him, could you say hi to Dr. Jackson?" He asked them. "That's the last one."

"We'll say hi to him for you. No need to worry." Jack said nicely.

"Thanks." He replied. "Hey there it is!"

Running ahead, Alex ran to the far side of the DHD.

"Alex. If the Stargate back at the other end is back, you won't want to stand there." Sam told him, walking to the opposite side.

Walking over to Jack he said, "You still haven't told me why I shouldn't stand there. Can you tell me.?"

"Well it's easier to show you than to tell you." Jack told him walking over to Sam after bending over to pick up a rock. "Ok Carter. You can dial home now."

"Yes, sir."

"Now Alex. Pay attention to this rock." He said watching the Gate.

"Ok." Alex said, watching the rock carefully.

There were 7 clicks from Sam pressing the chevrons on the DHD. There was a short pause, and then she pressed the center button.

Jack quickly threw the rock he had, into the bubble of energy that came out.

After a gasp of aw, Alex said, Wow. Where did the rock go? That was really beautiful."

"That, was energy, would disintegrate you if you stood there." Teal'c explained. Alex gave him a confused look. "You would no longer be here. You would be dead."

"Oh. Then I guess it was a good thing I didn't stand there."

"That is very true." Teal'c said bowing a little.

"Carter, since you have the GDO, could you put in the code?" Jack asked her finally taking his eye off the Gate.

"Yes, sir." She pulled out a device and she pressed a sequence of buttons and said, "Ok. They should have the code and be opening the Iris right now."

Jack walked up to the Gate, then Sam and finally Teal'c.

"Bye! I really hope to see you again!" They heard Alex say.

"Thank you for helping the Ken'rai." Kira said to them.

Thank you for letting us stay here." Jack said and stepped through the Stargate first. Then Sam and Teal'c stepped through on both sides of their commanding officer.

* * *

Stepping out of the Stargate, slowly stopping because they weren't used to the speed. 

"Well it's about time!" Jack said looking around the familiar surroundings. Both General Hammond and Daniel were looking at them happily.

"We've been dialing home for over a week." Sam told Daniel, as they stepped down the ramp.

"It's great to see you guys too." Daniel said to them as they got closer.

"It is good to see you well Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said to him nodding his head a little.

"Thank you Teal'c." Then see his goatee, he said pointing it out, "You got a-"

Interrupting Daniel, Jack said, "Don't touch it."

"Glad you made it, SG-1." General Hammond said once he got down there.

"Where's the fanfare, General?" Jack asked him.

"We did kind of save the planet." Sam said in agreement.

"Again." He said jokingly. "This should not get old General."

"Job well done."

"Thank you, sir. It was nothing."

"What happened to Thor?" Daniel as he saw that he wasn't there.

"We got him out with the stasis pod." Sam told him.

"It was retrieved, when we passed through the Stargate on P4X-234." Teal'c also explained.

"It must have had a locating beacon."

Disbelieved, General Hammond said, "They left you behind?"

"We were fine, sir." Sam told him.

"I will happily debrief you all. As soon as I've briefed myself for a nice hot shower." Jack said sarcastically.

"Permission to shower granted." The General told him. "In fact I insist on in Colonel."

Turning to Daniel, he asked, "Bad?"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Jack walked away followed by Sam. Teal'c, before he walked away, patted Daniel on his arm. Daniel turned to General Hammond and smiled. Hammond smiled back.

* * *

Daniel met up with Jack in the locker room. Jack was in the process of taking his shirt off when Daniel saw the green hand prints on the back. 

"Uh, Jack. What is the hand-"

Jack instantly turned around and gave him a glare.

"What are you…Ohhh…Alex. Never mind." Daniel said realizing Jack wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Alex. _Yeah._ Alex." Pausing to think about something, he said, "And this was my favorite white shirt too."

"They should be able to get it out with bleach." Daniel told him reassuringly. "Hopefully."

He turned around and he walked out of the locker room.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well. There it is. The last chapter. I really, _really_, hope you enjoyed it. Please review for it._


End file.
